1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to a novel unitary garage door operator which is very compact and a very reliable design and provides an integral motor, worm, reels and shaft and receiver arrangement which can be quickly and easily installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door operators are known wherein the trolley for the garage door operator is driven by a worm that mates with the trolley. Other garage door operators are known which are chain driven by an endless chain which is driven by a suitable motor.